Jerome's Squad
Jerome's Squad (consist of North, Robert, Rocca, Heuler and their leader Jerome) is a pack set on killing the mutant dog, known as the Kaibutsu. Originally, they are the trained dogs who were used for guarding the top secret labratory.; then one fateful day, Kaibutsu escaped from the lab. 16 dogs from the total of 50 guard dogs were chosen to track down the monster. Jerome used to have 15 subordinates, but after four years only 4 remain. The others were killed and eaten by the mutant. Kaibutsu also killed Tokimune, Gin's substitute, in the anime. When Weed and North were scaling inside the cave of Gajou mountain, the monster attacked North and killed him brutally (slashed across the body in the anime, decapitated in the manga and his head thrown out as a warning to all). The others then counted on Smith to rescue Weed. When Smith sacrificed his life to save Weed (Ken and Kagetora were also involved as they went into the cave to help Weed in the manga). Then the other members of Jerome's Squad risked their life trying to kill the monster. Afterwards; only Jerome survived the fight. Later on, the second incarnation of Jerome's Squad was formed when Jerome was banished by Weed for killing the defeated assassins Lecter and Thunder. The second incarntion mostly consist of all four Shikoku siblings (Ryū, Ryō, Hanji and Heita) who are led by Jerome himself. The squad had been keeping watch on Weed's pack and detecting Hougen's spies in secret. At one time, when the reformed general Toube was dying from numerous wounds from fighting Kamakiri and his pack in order to help the freed prisoners Kyōshirō and Gin escape to safety, Jerome and his squad encountered him on his dying throes and helped him to die standing up in a bizzard. Another time, they finally revealed their presence to the Ohu dogs when they helped Ken and Kagetora fight Bat by taking his followers before they could send their message to the general. Before the final battle, Jerome went out by himself to look for Hōgen and save Reika from drowning in the river. Jerome tries to defeat Hougen by himself but fails when he was thrown into the waters. In time, Weed turned up and tried to save Jerome but both were sucked in to the underwater cave by the river current. At his last moment, Jerome had sacrificed himself by holding Weed's head above the water before he was rescued. Sadly, the Shikoku siblings could not find their leader's body as Jerome lost his grip on Weed and the drowned body drifted away in the river. During the final battle, Ryu and Ryo attacked Hougen in anger but failed as Ryu was killed while Ryo got hurt. In the end, only Hanji, Heita and Ryo had survived in the story. List of Members The second incarnation of Jerome's squad only appeared in the anime. (Second Incarnation of Jerome's Squad in anime only) Category:GDW Characters Category:Dogs